dark magic, spells of the heart
by pianoplayer01
Summary: Anubis world gone Harry potter, this is the story of Mara and Jerome, the most tragically romantic love story of a wizard trying to prove his heart to a witch blinded by the threats of a slytherin quidditch keeper...


**Hi guys :) I havent written a story in a really long time! For those of you who usually do read my stories a huge thankyou, this is my new user name although it is the same account. So just to clear that I am no longer JeromeClarkeamazing101 I am now: pianoplayer01, I just really wanted a different user name :D although Jerome Clarkes character is still most definitely amazing! I will try updating some of my other Jara stories soon, I can now however only update stories at weekends due to revision and extra curricular during the week, so I will try to update or add a new one shot every weekend and continue with stories every 2 weeks and during the holidays probably every 2 days, sorry I really am because I love writing these stories and getting your reviews, thanks for those by the way. Any way, before I started babbling on with myself what I meant to say was that this is the story I am writing for halloween and this is between Mara and Jerome in the world of Harry Potter instead of Anubis. this idea was inspired by the story if we went to Hogwarts by: JessicaIstheTRUEslytherin. Her stories are awesome you should all read them, go on you know you want to :)**

**sorry for not updating in a crazy long time, I had history work, 2 A* so far :D wish me luck!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or house of Anubis.**

Walking along the busy corridors, Jerome bowed his head low and wrapped his black robes around him as he crossed to the arch entering the Gardens over looking the tops of the distant mountains. Jerome often came here, to read, to be away from those who disliked him; they would never guess that this was his hiding place.

As expected, the small patch of grass surrounded by the drooping leaves of an ancient knarled weeping willow was deserted, the stone bench damp with the fog of an early winter morning.

Today Jerome lay his satchel beside him, instead of taking out one of his magic books to read or his quill and paper to write to his sister Libby. She ran a small broom shop in Diagon alley and much enjoyed the fact that her brother, was not exactly as normal and obnoxious as people might think.

No, today Jerome did none of the normal activities, he did not come to his secret cove to gaze out at the distant mountains, a task made almost impossible by the leafy tendrils and jeering fog. Jerome came here to cry.

He was not one of those who usually wept, bravest one of the pack and belonging to the Gryffindor, tears were not expected, but even the strongest need the chance to be weak.

Jeromes problem was that; he appeared to have taken his reputation for granted, allowing himself to make the biggest mistake one could ever make. He had fallen in love with a girl.

Mara Jaffray to be precise, best friends with Luna Lovegood of Raven claw house although Mara herself was from Gryffindor too. The girls would often be seen in the library together, studying small spells on bottany as both had an interest in the beauty of flowers.

Jerome didnt know why now he was falling for Mara, he had never seen her this way before. It was their fifth year together at Hogwarts now, and every day for the past four months he had been falling more and more deeply in love with her every day.

He loved the way her hair was so black and shiny, it had a hint of blue like letter writing ink. He loved that when they were in the common rooms, she would often share stories of her crazy family life and their small shop full of odds and ends. He loved the way her smile brightened up a room and made her eyes sparkle like the light of a candle colliding with the relfection of a star in the window.

Jerome did not know when he had begun to fall for her, when she had begun to stand out from the rest of the girls. But Jerome had managed to pin point the first time she had ever left him breathless was at the yule ball of the previous year.

_flash back:_

_The music was light and sweet, the top of the castle enchanted to reveal thousands of stars and snowy flakes falling in intricate desgins, melting warmth instead of purple cold._

_In the corner of the room, a table laden in the finest foods was prepared and right at the back, almost tucked behind the giant christmas tree was Jerome Clarke himself._

_He looked around anxiously, scared some girl would find him and ask him to dance. Hufflepuff ballet dancer extrodinaire Amelia Pinches had been searching for him, so he remained hidden watching nearby fellow house mate Alfie dance with Amber Millington of Gryffindor._

_As the music came to a gentle close, the boys bowed to their partners and a sea of giggling girls elegantly bowed their heads as they dropped into graceful curtsies; the respectful seconds of silence soon transferring back to an eruption of delighted chatter and squeals._

_But this dance was different, there was no chatter, all eyes were focused on the stair case " as they should have been as well!" Jerome later thought, for there descending the stair case was none other than Mara Jaffray._

_Fashionably late, she averted those who observed her with stares, drooping her eyelids low and placing one hand on the rail._

_Jerome followed Alfies awe struck gaze and Ambers fuming one over to Mara, his eyes widening in admiration his mouth hanging lower than he thought his jaw would allow._

_Even the teachers spared a gentle smile at the pretty girl, who stuck out from all others at the Yule ball._

_Mara was dressed in an ancient lace dress that seemed bridal in a sense, the opaque lace bodice decorated with intricate patterns that blended together to form shapes of roses and blue birds. The waist was decorated with the same pattern before the skirts flowed out, like spider web silk, simply melting in to the ground hiding her small feet. The sleeves made of transparent white hugged her arms down to her wrists where, in true tradition to her house, a pattern of red roses with gold raindrops decorated. _

_Although the others stared they quickly looked away, unlike Jerome who remained staring in jealousy as Mara reached the end of the stair case, only to be led away blushing scarlett with the quidditch keeper for slytherin, Mick Campbell._

_Keeping close to the wall Jerome had followed them through the ball all night long, watching as Micks hands slipped lower and lower on her waist, only to be pulled away by Mara which Jerome was thankful for._

_This had irritated Mick more and more, but he did not seem to become aggressive, he just gritted his teeth and laughed it of, whereas Mara seemed embarassed by the quizzical stares cast her way by fellow pupils._

_By the end of the night, Maras eyes were drooping. Mick didnt even kiss her goodnight or offer to walk her back to Gryffindor. _

_For the first time, Jerome had felt angry at some one in Hogwarts, Jerome couldnt believe he managed to maintain his temper as he had walked across to Mara, his best robes bright in the light of the dieing star enchantment._

_"Mara?" he had whispered as she jumped startled, turning away from the two girls she had been chatting to sleepily. The hall was fast filtering of people._

_"Oh Jerome, you frightened me for a moment there", she had smiled gracefully, curtseying to him as he bowed._

_Jerome blushed, covering his mouth as he cleared his throat. "I noticed that Mick left, and I- I was just wondering if y-you'd like me to walk you back to the common room?"_

_Mara had blushed and averted his gaze, when ever boys usually asked this they were hoping for a good night kiss when they got back to the door. But Jerome, although he dreamed, knew he would not be seen this way by Mara, the most perfect witch in Gryffindor, even over Hermione Granger best in potions of their year, even over Joy Mercer in Slytherin._

_"Just as friends" he had laughed off, an awkward silence enveloping them both._

_She had looked shyly up at him from under her snow covered eye lashes and smiled, "Id like that", she murmurred her voice melting him._

_When they had returned to the Gryffindor common rooms, they had helplessly stood in the deserted space by the crackling flames of the fire licking the air, wondering whether they should both just wander off to their dormitories without even a good bye._

_Mara had broken the silence first "You know Jerome, your not as much of a creep as I though you were" she had chuckled, "at least not as much as Mick is a creep"_

_Jeromes heart had skipped a beat when she said that to him._

_"Oh?" he had inquired staring at the orange tongue of the fire, diverting her questioning gaze, watching her from the corner of his eye as she blurred in the soft moon light._

_"I found him making out with Patricia of Slytherin in the closed girls toilets, I broke up with him on the spot, although he didnt seem bothered by that part" she had scoffed crossing her arms trying to warm up, as she hopped from one foot to the other. "He was more bothered about pleading with me not to tell any one what had happened, I cant believe I liked that eurgh that ghoul groper!"_

_Jerome was shocked at the rage she held, she was usually so calm, but he agreed that this time, Mick was in for it as he should be. Besides, Jerome was to busy dreaming up ways to get a chance with Mara now he knew she was single, although he wouldnt tell her that._

_"Im sorry" he had said, and he was sorry, that she was so miserable, it broke his heart to see it._

_"Mara if you ever need to talk Im always here" he had murmurred._

_Mara had smiled up at him and nodded, her eyes soft and honey like from the fires warmth. "I know" she had whispered, her lavender scented breath blowing gently onto his face. By the time a stunned Jerome had realised how near their faces had been, Mara had turned on her heel and fled to the girls dormitories._

_The next morning not one word had been spoken by Mara to Jerome on the subject, althouh Jerome noticed how she swapped places with Angelina Flax, so that she didnt have to see Micks face._

_Together they had shared a knowing grin, as a fuming Mick Campbell watched them with glinting squinted eyes from the slytherin table, having to be calmed down by a red lipsticked Patricia whispering some thing unintelligible in parcel tongue in to his ear making him laugh._

_end of flash back_

Yes, to Jerome the only hatred he had over ruling his hatred for his parents, was the hatred he held for Mick Campbell.


End file.
